Senile Adversary
by freaxbyuns
Summary: Bercerita tentang Kim Jongin adalah pria yang selalu didambakan oleh semua kaum. Ia sangat terkenal di sekolahnya, namun kehidupannya berubah total sejak Oh Sehun sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalahkannya. Oh Sehun akan menjadi musuh bebuyutan yang sangat liar bagi Kim Jongin.
1. Chapter 1

_Senile Advesary [1] # Sehun & Kai – PG15_

_Brothership, Family_

**Disclaimer : **_no siders or copycat and bashing . Plot is pure mine. _

_[__DEDICATED FOR SEKAI SHIPPER__]_

_SeKai / HunKai / Sehun x Kai_

Oh Baiklah minggu ini adalah minggu terburuk bagi Jongin. Ulangan mendapat nilai limapuluh, selalu terlambat sekolah, bahkan kemarin baru saja ia dipanggil ke ruang BK karena berkelahi dengan Sungyeol. Minggu ini benar-benar minggu tersial. Belum lagi, tadi pagi, Jongin menabrak kakak kelas yang merupakan seorang gangsta di kantin sehingga makanan yang ia pesan tumpah mengenai bajunya. Dan sekarang .. ia mendapat berita yang tidak mengenakkan. Ayahnya akan menikah lagi. Oh tidak! Ia tidak suka, bahkan ia menolak mentah mentah jika ayahnya menikah lagi. Namun apa daya, semua ini nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Ya, Ayahnya menikah lagi. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat Jongin masih kecil. Jongin sangat merindukan ibunya, merindukan sosok ibu. Namun ia tidak ingin mempunyai ibu tiri. Ia takut seperti yang ada di film-film. Ibu tiri selalu **jahat dan kejam.** Tidak hanya di cerita Cinderella saja, namun drama drama yang ada di tv juga menceritakan seperti itu. Ia takut akan bertemu dengan sosok ibu tirinya tersebut.

Saat ini, Jongin tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Sedari tadi, appa menelponnya. Damn. Ayahnya pasti kebingungan karena ia tidak pulang. Hei ayolah ia baru saja berumur enam belas tahun. Ia pasti sudah bisa mandiri.

Perlahan ia mencoba mengangkat telponya. "Halo, appa?"

"Jongin-ah, kau dimana?" tanya ayahnya

"Aku disekolah, ayah" jawabnya

"Kenapa belum pulang, ibumu sudah sampai di rumah, ia sudah menunggumu"

_Dan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibu tiriku appa_

"Aku sedang kerja kelompok ayah"

"Baiklah, cepat pulang nak"

Jongin mendengus kesal. Ia tidak mau pulang. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ayahnya pasti kecewa. Karena, selama ini Jongin selalu di cap baik oleh semua orang. Jongin yang baik hati. Jongin yang ramah pada semua orang. Jongin yang sopan. Jongin yang suka menolong. Jongin yang polos. Jongin yang tampan. Jongin yang pintar. Jongin yang rajin. Jongin yang selalu digilai oleh semua murid sekolahan. Yap. Ia cukup terkenal di kalangan laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

.

.

"Aku pulang" ujarnya. Ia mendapati sosok perempuan sekitar berumur tiga puluh empat sedang duduk manis di ruang tamunya. Ia membungkuk. "Jongin-ah, ayo beri salam pada ibu barumu" ujar ayahnya

"A-anyeong" sejujurnya Jongin tidak akan sudi melakukan ini.

"Dan ini .. adik barumu, Oh Sehun"

"Anyeong oh sehun imnida"

Laki laki itu mencelos. Adik? Namja tiang ini bisa disebut adik? Ah dia namja. Sungguh ia membenci dua orang yang berada di hadapannya. Keluarga barunya. Ibu baru dan adik baru. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengakui hal ini.

"Oh Sehun, kamarmu ada di lantai dua, karena di lantai dua hanya ada dua kamar, jadi kamarmu berada di seberang kamar Jongin. "Jongin-ah, antarkan adik barumu ini. Setelah itu kalian turun untuk makan malam"

"Baik appa"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya diikuti dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun tersebut. Setelah sampai di lantai dua, Jongin segera membuka kunci kamar tersebut yang memang sudah tertata dan dibersihkah oleh ayah Jongin" "Ini kamamu, masuklah. Dan segera turun" ucap Jongin dingin kemudian namja berkulit tan tersebut segera masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di seberangnya. Oh tidak, lelaki itu berubah menjadi dingin setelah keluarga barunya itu datang. Jongin yang ramah, ada apa dengan dirimu?

Jongin segera mandi dan berganti baju dengan baju santai kemudian ia segera turun kebawah. "Malam ayah" ujar Jongin. "Halo ibu, halo Sehun" ujarnya. Ia berusaha ramah sepalsu mungkin.

"Baiklah, kali ini. Jongin-ah mulai besok kau akan berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Sehun. Sehun dan kau akan satu sekolah dan mungkin berada di kelas yang sama. Jadi, ayo menjadi saudara yang baik" jelas ayahnya

"Satu kelas?" Jongin tidak percaya. "Aku dan dia? Ayah bilang dia adikku"

"Dia seumuran denganmu, Jongin-ah, tapi berbeda beberapa bulan. Dan kau lebih tua tiga bulann darinya" jelas ayah Jongin

.

.

.

Jongin bingung mengapa hal ini terasa begitu cepat. Saat ini ia berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Tapi ia masih belum mengantuk. Ia sungguh sangat membenci keluarga barunya. Ia sangat membenci Oh Sehun. Ya. Sehun. Adik barunya. Sangat menyebalkan. Ia sangat iri dengan namja itu, Oh Sehun. Ia jauh lebih tampan dari Kim Jong In. Tingginya, satu centi meter lebih tinggi dari Kim Jong In. Kulitnya Jauh lebih putih dibandingan namja berkulit tan itu. Kulitnya halus dan putih nya seputih susu. Bahkan namja itu dapat di kategorikan hamper sempurna.

Jika Oh Sehun dan dia sekelas, maka nama Jongin, the almost perfect man di sekolahnya akan terancam.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Senile Advesary [2] # Sehun & Kai – PG15_

_Brothership, Family_

**Disclaimer : **_no siders or copycat and bashing . Plot is pure mine. _

_[__DEDICATED FOR SEKAI SHIPPER__]_

_SeKai / HunKai / Sehun x Kai_

Jongin segera memakai sepatunya. Hari ini ia terlambat bangun. Dan Oh Sehun. Namja sialan itu telah berdiri di depan pintunya. "Ayah aku berangkat" ujarnya

"Ne, hati hati, belajar yang rajinlah" ujar ayahnya

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya. Kemudian diikuti oleh Oh Sehun. Selama perjalanan, Jongin berada di depan Sehun. Ya mungkin karena Sehun tidak tahu arahnya, jadi ia mengikuti Jongin. Tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti. Sehun yang berada di belakangnya pun ikut berhenti. Jongin menoleh ke arah belakang. Mendapati namja yang sangat ia benci itu. Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya, membuat semua orang meleleh melihat ketampanannya. Sangat tampan. Alis yang tajam. Kulit yang seputih susu. Mata yang indah. Hidung yang mancung tidak seperti miliknya, serta bibirnya yang terlihat imut dan sexy.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sehun

"Aniyo, aku hanya memeriksamu untuk berpakaian lengkap atau tidak" jawab Jongin kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Guys" sapa Jongin pada teman temannya

Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Sahabat-sahabat Jongin.

"Jonginnie" ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum.

"Apa kau membawakan bekal untukku, chagi?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan membawakan makanan favoritmu" ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, "Kau yang terbaik, sayang" ujar Jongin yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Aigoo, pagi pagi sudah bermesraan" ujar Baekhyun

"Ah, aku jadi ingin mempunyai pacar" ujar Suho

"Wah, kapten kami menginginkan seorang kekasih sepertinya" goda Chanyeol

"Aku saja baru putus dari Kris sunbae" kata Suho

"Kalau begitu carilah namja lain yang lebih dari Kris Sunbae" kata Kyungsoo

"Aniyo, aku akan tetap berusaha kembali pada Kris Sunbae"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar kelas kita kedatangan siswa baru" ujar Chanyeol. Jongin tiba tiba tersedak. "Mwo? Baru?"

"Ne, namanya … Oh .."

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun. Aku dari Inchion. Kuharap kalian dapat berteman denganku" usai memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, Jaebum Sonsaengnim langsung menyuruh Sehun duduk. Dan namja itu duduk sendiri di kursi kosong yang memang masih tersisa di kelas. Sementara seluruh murid murid bahkan histeris atas kedatangan Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dengan Kim Jongin

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Senile Advesary [3] # Sehun & Kai – PG15_

_Brothership, Family_

**Disclaimer : **_no siders or copycat and bashing . Plot is pure mine. _

_[__DEDICATED FOR SEKAI SHIPPER__]_

_SeKai / HunKai / Sehun x Kai_

Sejak Oh Sehun hadir dalam kehidupan Jongin, lelaki itu merasa bahwa Oh Sehun benar benar mengganggu dan mengusik lelaki itu. Jongin merasa, Sehun telah merampas semua milik Jongin. Bahkan, kasih sayang ayah kandungnya beralih kepada Sehun. Sehun jauh lebih diperhatikan dan disayang disbanding dengannya. Jongin muak.

Tiga bulan sudah ia hidup dengan kepahitan. Seperti awan yang mulanya cerah lama kelamaan menjadi mendung. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh namja berkulit tan tersebut. Sehun jauh lebih segala-galanya. Kini, Jongin yang selalu di cap baik oleh semua orang. Jongin yang baik hati. Jongin yang ramah pada semua orang. Jongin yang sopan. Jongin yang suka menolong. Jongin yang polos. Jongin yang tampan. Jongin yang pintar. Jongin yang rajin. Jongin yang selalu digilai oleh semua murid sekolahan. Yap. Ia cukup terkenal di kalangan laki-laki ataupun perempuan kini telah dikalahkan oleh Sehun.

Kini, Sehun merebut semua milik Jongin. selalu di cap baik oleh semua orang. Baik hati. Sehun yang ramah pada semua orang. Sehun yang sopan. Sehun yang suka menolong. Sehun yang polos. Sehun yang tampan. Sehun yang pintar. Sehun yang rajin. Sehun yang selalu digilai oleh semua murid sekolahan, Sehun dengan bibir yang kecil dan manis membuat semua orang menatapnya lucu. Sehumm yang beralis tajam, mata yang indah, Sehun dengan hidung yang mancung, kulit seputih susu. Jongin merasa makhluk ini benar benar sempurna. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang ibunya idamkan saat hamil.

Dan sekarang, adalah seleksi untuk pertandingan bola basket. Jongin dan Sehun. Keduanya sama sama mengikuti seleksi dan menyukai basket. Dan .. kali ini Jongin dengan Sehun berbeda tim. Entah rencana apa yang akan disusun oleh Jongin.

PRIITT

Bole terlempar, masing masing ketua tim, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin saling melempar bola. Hingga akhirnya bola berada di pihak Jongin. "Over here" teriak Yifan dari tim Jongin. Tanpa basa basi Jongin segera melempar ke arah Yifan.

"Dapat" Tsk. Sehun, namja yang paling dibenci Jongin merebut bolanya. "Sial" ungkap Jongin. Sehun men_dribble_ bola membuat semua gadis di sekitarnya berteriak histeris.

DUG.

Sehun melemparkannya tepat kea rah ring. Sehun beserta timnya bersorak riang. Jongin menatap Sehun kesal. 2-0.

Kali ini, bola berada pada pihak Park Chanyeol dari tim Sehun. Chanyeol melempar ke salah satu anggota timnya, Baekhyun, namun direbut oleh Yifan. Dengan cekatan Yifan langsung melemparkan bolanya ke dalam ring. 2-2.

Baiklah, Jongin tersenyum puas. Sehun mengelap keringat yang ada pada dahinya, lalu tersenyum pada Jongin. Senyuman itu seakan tulus. Tapi Jongin, memberikan senyum paksa pada Sehun. Tanpa Jongin sadari, Sehun telah men_dribble _bola. _Permainan ini belum selesai._

Sehun melempar ke arah Baekhyun namun terebut oleh Tao, Tao men_dribble _sedikit kemudian melemparkannya ke Jongin. Jongin men_dribble _nya, namun ..

TAK

Sehun merebutnya, Jongin tidak terima. Ia segera meerebut kembali bola yang di_dribble_ Sehun,

BRUK

Sehun terjatuhu atas dorongan Jongin. Jongin mendorongnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sehun terjatuh. Lututnya lecet dan sedikit berdarah. 

PRIIT

Pelatih memberhentikan permainan segera. Baekhyun, Yixing, Chanyeol, dan Luhan segera menghampiri Sehun. "Sehun-ssi, kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Baekhyun sementara Yixing memeriksa luka yang ada pada kaki Sehun. Sementara dari Tim Yifan hanya diam saja. "Aku baik baik saja" jawab Sehun pelan.

"YAK Jongin! Bagaimana bisa kau mendorong adikmu seperti ini!" bentak Chanyeol. Sementara yang diteriakinya hanya melongo seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. _Akting yang bagus, Jongin_. "Aku?" tanya Jongin tak percaya

"Ya, ini semua karena kau mendorong Sehun!" bentak Baekhyun tak kalah keras dari Chanyeol. "Bagaimana bisa kalian menuduhku seperti itu, aku benar benar tidak sengaja, aku hanya ingin mengambil bola darinya" jelas Jongin

"Cukup! Jangan ada yang beradu mulut, Yifan, Tao, Chanyeol, cepat bawa Sehun ke UKS" seru sang pelatih. Jongin hanya mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. _Oh Sehun .. kau tidak akan selamat nanti._

***  
>"Lainkali, kau harus berhati-hati, ya Sehun" Jongin mengintip dari bilik dinding dari arah tangga menuju ruang tamu. Didapatinya, Ayahnya sedang merawat luka Sehun. Sedangkan ibunya, sedang ke supermarket membeli kebutuhan. "Ya ayah," jawab Sehun dengan lembut.<p>

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau jatuh seperti ini? Apakah ada yang mendorongmu?" tanya Tuan Kim tersebut. Jongin dengan cepat langsung menajamkan pendengarannya, takut jika Sehun mengatakannya.

Sehun menggeleng "Tidak ayah, aku saja yang tidak berhati hati. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan saat men_dribble _bola, jadi aku terjatuh" jawab Sehun. Jongin menghela nafas lega. Apa Sehun memang benar-benar berhati mulia? Yang dikatakan Sehun tidak benar, Jongin benar-benar mendorongnya.

"Ah, begitu, kalau begitu kau harus minum banyak vitamin agar tubuhmu tetap vit" kata Tuan Kim. Sehun menganguk dan tersenyum. Sementara Jongin, ia hanya melihat iri. Ayahnya tidak pernah melakukan perhatian apapun padanya. Sementara Sehun? Entah apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Sehun yang membuat semua orang seperti ingin menyayanginya. Jongin tau bahwa ada suatu rahasia yang ada dalam hati Sehun.

Ya, suatu rahasia terbesar milik Oh Sehun.

TBC


	4. Senile Adversary Chapter 4

_Senile Advesary [4] # Sehun & Kai – PG15_

_Brothership, Family, Yaoi_

**Disclaimer : **_no siders or copycat and bashing . Plot is pure mine. _

_[__DEDICATED FOR SEKAI SHIPPER__]_

_SeKai / HunKai / Sehun x Kai_

Jongin membuka matanya malas. Ia menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Sinar matahari menerobos menuju jendelanya seakan akan membangunkan Jongin. Laki-laki itu tiba tiba terbangun. Ia melotot saat melihat jam dindingnya menunjukkan pukul ..

"6.15?!" serunya tak percaya. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu, ia menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sialnya, pagi ini makanan di meja tidak ada. Tiba-tiba ayah Jongin keluar dari ruang kerjanya, "Hei kau kenapa baru bangun? Kau tidak lihat, Sehun dari tadi sudah menunggumu di depan untuk berangkat bersama" seru Tuan Kim sambil memukul kepala Jongin.

"AU!" "Ayah! Kenapa ayah memukulku?" tanya Jongin sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi Sehun. Kenapa hanya Sehun yang disayang oleh ayahnya?

"Dasar anak nakal! Sarapan sudah tadi pagi, kau terlambat. Tidak ada sarapan lagi untukmu, seharusnya kau bangun lebih awal. Ayah dan ibu repot tidak hanya mengurus engkau saja! Harusnya kau itu contoh Oh Seh—Ah tidak Kim Sehun, ia bangun jam 4 pagi, ia belajar sebentar lalu ia bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah, bukan seperti kau yang bermalas-malasan, kau ini kakaknya!" jelas Tuan Kim

"Kim Sehun? Namanya Oh Sehun bukan Kim Sehun, ayah!" seru Jongin

"Dasar anak – Cepatlah, berangkat sekolah!"

Jongin langsung mengambil sepatunya, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia sungguh marah. Saat membuka pintu gerbang, didapatinya, Sehun yang sedang berjongkok menunggunya. "Hyung, ayo berangkat" ujar Sehun lembut sambil menggapai tangan Jongin.

"LEPASKAN!" Jongin menepis tangan Sehun. "Jangan pernah memanggil aku 'hyung' kau bukanlah adikku" seru Jongin melihat Sehun kesal. Bahkan, kini wajah Sehun seperti wajah _puppy eyes._

"Tapi .. Hyung"

"Tidak! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku sungguh jijik melihatmu" usai mengucapkan itu, Jongin langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya terlihat murung.

***  
>"Pagi Jongin"<p>

"Pagi Jongin"

"Pagi Jongin sunbae"

"Pagi Sunbae tersayang"

"Pagi Jonginku"

Para siswa terlihat sedang menyapa Jongin. Sementara Jongin tersenyum ramah sambil membalas sapaan tersebut. Jongin segera memasuki kelas. Ia segera duduk di bangkunya. Dilihatnya, Sehun belum datang. Ia tidak peduli dengan lelaki itu. Jongin meletakkan tasnya, dan membuat sedikit peregangan otot pada lengannya. "Hei Jongin-ah" sapa Tao tiba-tiba

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Jongin

"Kudengar, Sehun itu adikmu, tapi kenapa kalian tidak mirip? Bahkan kau jauh berbeda dengannya, kau berkulit tan sementara Sehun berkulit seputih susu" tanya Tao

Jongin mendesah kesal, "Sebenarnya dia bukan adikku" jawab Jongin enteng sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Bukan adikmu? Tapi Sehun mengatakan kalau kau kakaknya" ujar Tao. Tiba-tiba Sehun datang memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju meja Jongin, "Hyung, name tag mu terjatuh tadi, jadi aku ambil, ini" ujar Sehun memberikan sebuah name tag pada Jongin. Sementara Jongin kesal karena Sehun memanggilnya 'hyung'.

"Oh benarkah?" Jongin memeriksa sakunya, "Ah iya, name tag ku terjatuh. Terima kasih Sehun-ah, tapi .. jangan panggil aku 'hyung'" ujar Jongin

"W-wae?"

"Karena aku bukan kakakmu" jawab Jongin. Sementara Tao terlihat bingung. Sehun membungkukkan badannya, "Maaf" lalu bergegas menuju mejanya.

"Kalian benar-benar bukan kakak adik?" tanya Tao. Jongin menganguk. Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Tao dan berbisik, "Ia adalah adik angkatku, ibu Sehun menikah dengan ayahku" bisik Jongin. Baiklah, sepertinya kini Tao mengerti.

***  
>Jongin melihat Sehun sendirian di kantin, biasanya, ia akan digeromboli oleh siswa-siswa, tapi kali ini tidak. Jongin pun akhirnya memanggil Sehun yang tempat duduknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya, "Sehun-ah! Bergabunglah dengan kami" seru Jongin, Sehun menoleh, ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kea rah Jongin.<p>

"Wuah, kau mengajak adikmu?" tanya Yifan dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"Adik angkat tepatnya" jawab Jongin pelan. Sejujurnya, Jongin tidak ingin Sehun berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, tapi ia tidak mau dicap sebagai saudara yang jahat karena tidak melindungi saudaranya oleh teman-temannya, jadi ia akan bersikap berpura-pura baik pada Sehun.

Mereka pun makan bersama, sementara Jongin, karena ia telah selesai, ia hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk makan. Jongin melihat ke arah kantin, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Jongin menelan ludah. Ia merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Seseorang ia tatap berbalik menatapnya, Jongin sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang itu. Seseorang dengan rambut yang indah, mata yang sangat indah, bibir yang sangat sexy membuat ia ingin sekali melahap bibir tersebut, "Do Kyungsoo" ujarnya tiba-tiba

Teman-temannya menatapnya, "Kyungsoo?" Jongin menoleh, "Ap-apa?" tanyanya. TIba-tiba Jongin merasa ada yang memegang tangannya. "Bisakah kau temani aku ke ruang BP?" tanya seseorang—Do Kyungsoo. Ah, seseorang yang telah membuat Jongin jatuh cinta. "Ru-ruang BP? Hmm .. baiklah" seru Jongin gugup sementara teman-temannya tertawa pelan melihat kegugupan Jongin. Usai Jongin tidak terlihat, teman-temannya tertawa lepas.

"Sepertinya Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun

"Hahaha .. kau benar, lucu sekali reaksinya" tambah Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun, terlihat semakin sedih. Sehun terlihat semakin murung. Ada apa dengannya?

***  
>"Ah, jadi ini ruang BP nya, gomawo ne" ucap namja bernama Kyungsoo tersebut sambil membungkuk ke arah Jongin. "Sama-sama, Do .. Kyungsoo-ssi" Jongin mengeja name tag namja di depannya tersebut.<br>"Tapi, bisakah kau menungguku di sini sebentar, aku murid baru di sini, siapa tahu kau bisa mengantarku untuk mengenalkanku pada sekolah ini" ucap Kyungsoo

"Baik Kyungsoo-ssi" ujar Jongin. Sungguh saat ini jantungnya benar-benar berdegup kencang. Ia baru bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tadi pagi, namun entah mengapa hatinya bergejolak saat melihat wajah namja tersebut, _sepertinya aku benar benar masuk ke dalam pesonamu, Kyungsoo-ssi._

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang BP, "Maaf menunggu lama," ujarnya lembut. Jongin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Bahkan seribu tahun untuk menunggumu pun aku tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengar Jongin lalu memukul lengannya pelan, "Kau lucu sekali"

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan, "Apa kau mau ke kantin? Teman-temanku berkumpul di sana, apa kau ingin berkenalan dengan mereka?" tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo menganguk, "Ayo!"

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo yang memang tinggi badannya jauh lebih pendek berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah sampai Jongin duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan di seberang Sehun. "Wah, jadi kau murid baru dari Jepang itu" ujar Suho

"Ne, namaku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo, senang bertemu dengan kalian" ujar Kyungsoo. "Wah, matanya bulat sekali, ia juga tampan, apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" goda Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Tidak"

Semua bersorak riang, "Whuaa, besar sekali kesempatan Jongin untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo" seru Baekhyun yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Sementara Jongin menahan malu, lalu tatapannya tidak sengaja menatap mata tajam Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti ingin membunuh Jongin.

"_Ada apa dengan bocah tengik ini?"_

TBC


End file.
